The Marriage Proposal Part 2
by tetsigawind
Summary: what happens after Kagome say yes to Inuyasha's question


The Marriage Proposal Part 2

_Two months later_

Kagome Higurashi come on down _applause Kagome shakes the principle's hand _then she come on down and after they throw their hats everybody comes on down and hugs Kagome and then she hugs Inuyasha and then Inuyasha says" So you don't have anymore test or homework" Kagome sighs then says"Nope Inuyasha I am all yours"Inuyasha smiles"Good" Kagome smiles then says"Inuyasha let me see those pearly whites"Inuyasha let out a wide smile then says "lets go home" then Kagome says "hold on Inuyasha I want you to meet my closest friends" Inuyasha says"Okay" then Inuyasha and Kagome walks over to Kagome friends Kagome says "hey girls" then they say"hey Kagome how are you Kagome says"good girls I want you to meet some close to my heart"the girls say"okay" Kagome says"Inuyasha come here _Inuyasha come to kagome's side _girls I would want you to meet my fiancée Inuyasha" the girls mouths fall open then then say"So this Inuyasha _the girls shake Inuyasha hand _how do you know about me?"Inuyasha says"Kagome have told us a lot about you" "like what?"Inuyasha wonder "like about you and that other girl and that you protect her allot and that she likes you" the girls tell him see you later girls Kagome and Inuyasha say "now lets go home"Inuyasha says

_That Evening_

The red Isuzu pulled in the dimly lighted driveway and halted Kagome mom got out and then Inuyasha Inuyasha walked around to the side that Kagome was siting in he opened the door and they pick her up and then carried her in the house and took her up stairs then took her to her room he put her on her bed and then took a blanket and wrapped around her and kissed her on the head. He shut the door slowly and came down asked her mom to help him fix Kagome dinner and then Kagome woke up and wonder"how did I get here last thing I remember Inuyasha carried me out of the car"then she looked she saw her blanket was wrapped around her and she was wearing the top of inuyasha's kimono and he had took her shoes of an put her slipper on for her and then she felt the top of her head it was wet like someone kissed it and she blushed. Then Inuyasha came in her room and said sweetly"look who's up did you sleep go sleeping beauty"she nodded and then he blindfold her and lead her downstairs where their was the dinner Inuyasha and her mom Inuyasha took off the blind fold and Kagome gasped and then she said "Inuyasha did you do all of this" he shook no and said "he had a little help" and then Kagome mom came in and said"I helped Inuyasha with the pacesetting" then Kagome turn to Inuyasha and hugged and kissed him for a while. Then they all ate the dinner Inuyasha and her mom prepared. Then he did the dishes and then slept with Kagome in the same bed.

_The Next Day_

Inuyasha and Kagome was talking about misc. things and then Kagome asked him a big question"Inuyasha"what is it Kagome my sweet"he said "do you want learn how to drive"Kagome said "sure" he said "what kind of vehicle do you want do you want learn how to drive"Kagome said "I want some that I feel the wind in my hair"he said "well then do you want two or four wheels"Kagome said well what the difference?"he asked Kagome did not know how to answer this so she got her mom to help her "mom,mom" Kagome yelled "what is it?"asked her mom "Inuyasha asked a question and I don't know how to answer it"well what the question" her mom asked the question was that what is the difference between two and four wheels"Kagome told her mom "well... the difference is that two wheeled vehicles can do thing that four wheels vehicles can't and vice versa like a motorcycle can not go in snow but can go in tight spots and a four wheeled vehicle can do thing like go in snow go off road and everything"her mom told Inuyasha "well after that talk I have decided on two wheels and Kagome"said Inuyasha "what" she said "I was thinking can you show me some bikes" "well sure Inuyasha"hold on Kagome I have to change into normal clothes"oh I forgot let go change your clothes"they walked upstairs and change their clothes an then he said"hold on I have to add that special bead to my necklace"and which one is that"the one that makes me look like a human"oh" said Kagome "then they add the bead and Inuyasha turn's human"is there any thing else you need before we leave"nape"said Inuyasha then they came down and then Kagome mom drives them to the bike dealership what is this place? asked Inuyasha this is bike dealership you can buy your bike here"said Kagome :which bike do you like Inuyasha?"asked Kagome Inuyasha walked around for a long time before he saw the bike he liked it was a 2008 black and red Harley-Davidson bike and he just fell on his knees and then a single tear fell out of his eye then he gut up and walked over and got on it and tried the seat and the how it felt to him then he turned to Kagome and said "get on just "why" asked Kagome because we are getting married it doesn't mean that is only mine it's both of ours now hop on the back"Kagome did so how does it feel?Inuyasha asked "it feels good Inuyasha"said "all right Inuyasha let go buy it"said Kagome said they walk in the main and then they talked to one car salesmen and asked"do you want to lease or buy it straight out" and they told him that they want to buy it straight out and they gave the money and he gave them the title and keys and they said"thank you" and they left Kagome drove the bike home and Inuyasha rode with kagome's mom

The Following Day

Kagome went to a biker store and 2 leather jackets 5 pair of leather pants each 2 helmets and then when she got home she gave Inuyasha and gave him one of the leather jackets and half of the pants and one of the helmets and his helmet had a sword on it

3 weeks later

Inuyasha took his motorcycle driver license and passed it with flying colors

The Following Day

Ladies and Gentlemen we have gather today to marry these two people Inuyasha and Kagome Inuyasha do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold do death do you part I Do and Kagome do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold do death do you part Id I Now produce you man and wife you may kiss the bride _Inuyasha kisses Kagome_ then they hop on they bike and rode in the sunset

After The Wedding

"kagome" inuyasha said yea"said Kagome "come with me"Inuyasha said "sure"Kagome said he leads her the the the spot where they met where he let her go "Kagome you are always running out of bows at the wrong time so I figured out a solution to that problem"_ Inuyasha hand Kagome a long purple box with a pink bow on it _what this said "Kagome just open it allright" Inuyasha said Kagome opens it "Inuyasha what is this"said Kagome that is you own tetsiga and look on the handle Kagome looks at and Inuyasha read it "Kagome My only love" Kagome hugs Inuyasha and then kisses him when they where finish Inuyasha says Kagome your tetsiga has all of the power of my tetsiga" like for example when you want to use wind scar all you have to do is yell wind scar and slam the bade on the ground try it on that tree allright Kagome yells WIND SCAR and strike the ground and she destroys the tree Wow and its same way for all of the moves backlash wave adbrian brash red tetsiga and other movies and i have 2 more presients for you inuyasha bring out 2 kimonos a red one and a blue one then he says here kagome these are for i made sure they were confortable for do you like them? I do well i thought if you going to live in this era well i thought you should have some differnt clothes

The End

**Please Review **


End file.
